The Unbreakable Treaty
by dragonryder622
Summary: To make a treaty between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes the Fire Lord and the Chief had to make an unbreakable bond, something to stand the test of time. An arranged marriage between a Prince and Princess of two completely different worlds. Sokkla.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all. I decided to revive this story by reposting it and editing it, because after I read it again I kind of hated it. So this is the newly revised version, which I will (hopefully) by posting chapters fairly regularly. So enjoy!_

* * *

"No! No, no, no! I will not! You can't make me Zuko!" The double doors to the throne room burst open amid blue flames as a black and red blur ran out. Zuko followed, running out of the throne room as fast as his heavy robes would allow. Guards had heard the explosion and came running, pursuing until they had her cornered and cut off her escape routes. Frantically she looked around, golden eyes wide as she looked for a way out. Seeing none she curled herself down in a ball and started sobbing loudly. The guards stood like stone until a monotone female voice said,

"Move. Let me through. Don't you look at me that way, I am your Fire Lady, now let me through and be gone with all of you."

Slowly the guards split and dispersed as Mai walked through. Zuko watched as his wife tried to soothe his sister. She had knelt beside the crying girl and spoke softly to her. Zuko caught a snippet of what Azula was saying back to Mai and it broke his heart,

"-Don't wanna go. It's gonna be _cold_." After he and Katara had defeated Azula during the comet he sent her to an institution. He wanted to help her get better and honestly thought he was doing the right thing. After the end of the war he had been busy with peace treaties and conferences with the other nations. It had consumed most of his time for nearly two years, which kept him away from the truth of what was happening to his little sister.

The workers and nurses at the asylum abused the patients, mentally and physically. Azula had been chained to a wall like an animal, and when she misbehaved she was 'punished' for it by whippings and being put into an ice room to discourage her bending.

When he finally went to see her he was shocked at the state of her and the institution she was being held in. Gone was the fiery young woman who carried herself regally and had her pride. In her place was a scared little girl who strayed from bright light, and flinched at loud noises. He took her out of that hell hole immediately and put the institution on a close watch, with inspections every few months.

She was brought to the palace infirmary where he personally watched her day and night, but it wasn't enough. She kept on getting weaker, losing weight until she was nothing more than a skeleton with skin.

Zuko was desperate so he sent a hawk to the only two people he knew that could help; Aang and Katara. His message was urgent, and they arrived within the week.

When Katara saw Azula she had nearly cried, since it was partially her idea to have Zuko put her away to help her. With her bending she looked inside of Azula's mind and tried to nudge it into healing itself. Aang had taken one of her hands in his own and placed another on her forehead as he entered the Avatar State.

After Aang was finished Azula drew in a deep, rattling breath and opened her eyes for the first time in months. She looked at Zuko for a moment before sleep overtook her. Zuko's eyes widened as he took her free hand, now pink and warm, turning to Aang and asking,

"What did you do to her?" Aang sighed and stood saying,

"I woke her up. She lost the will to live. That place was really bad for her Zuko. She went through a lot there and I saw things," He shook his head as he broke off before continuing, "I made her see that she was needed, and loved. She needs you Zuko, more then you know she needs you. She needs your love and acceptance. Ozai was cruel to her in a way you never knew about." Zuko's eyes filled with tears and he hugged Aang fiercely.

It had taken nearly four months, but in the end she gained back most of her weight, and was able to stand and walk mostly unassisted. Now, almost a year later she was completely rehabilitated. Zuko even went so far as to teach her fire bending again. The three years in the asylum had made her afraid to even think about fire, let alone use it as a weapon. Zuko missed his sister's fiery wit and attitude, so he appointed himself her master as she retrained in firebending.

As Zuko returned to the present he watched Mai walk with Azula to where he was standing. With an arm wrapped around Mai for support Azula raised her head and with all the regality that her position gave her she said proudly,

"Zuko, I would be honored to solidify the treaty with the Water Tribes by marrying Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aw man what's this? Two reposts in a single day? Dayhum I'm good. Actually no, I just have all my edits written out so the reposts will be happening quickly. But you'll still have to be patient for new chapters!_

* * *

Hakoda read through the scroll once more that the Fire Lord had sent him nearly a month ago. He wanted a treaty between the two Nations, something lasting, something to withstand the tests of time. The Water Tribes, especially the Southern Tribe, had neither the resources or the man power for another war.

Even though he didn't want to force Sokka into anything he knew that the tribe needed this alliance. Without telling Sokka he replied through messenger hawk almost two weeks ago. By that time Zuko would have gotten the message and been on his way to the South Pole. Hakoda had yet to tell his son about his engagement, but he had called him to his study to tell him. As he rolled the parchment back up he turned and saw Sokka coming inside rambling about something,

"-Can't believe that Aang used my boomerang to clean Appa's teeth! So gross!"

The last four years had been good to Sokka. Gone was the awkward teenager who had traveled with the Avatar. In his place was the warrior he always wanted to be. His head sat upon broad shoulders, which transitioned into a well defined chest with smooth, muscular abs. The top of his hair was pulled back into a wolftail while the rest grew shaggy underneath.

Scratching his chin he pulled his parka off and plopped on the pelt covered floor. He wore a light short-sleeved tunic underneath, his half hand gloves and wrist wraps. Hakoda sighed and moved in front of Sokka and said,

"Sokka I have something important to ask of you."

Sokka sat straighter instantly at his father's words, listening with his undivided attention. Hakoda turned away from his son, observing the world map on his desk and hating himself for what he was going to do. Sighing he started,

"As you know the Water Tribe's relationship with the Fire Nation had been _strained_to say the least. The Fire Lord and I thought it would be appropriate to make a lasting alliance...something unbreakable. An arranged marriage." Sokka pursed his lips and scratched his head saying,

"I don't follow you. Are we going to marry a waterbender and a firebender?" Hakoda sighed and shook his head replying,

"The marriage will be between two members of the royal families. Between you, Prince of the Southern Water Tribe and Princess Azula of the Fire Nation." Sokka looked blank for a moment before he exploded,

"No way! There is no way I'm marrying a fire bender, let alone a psychotic sociopath one like Azula! You are completely got out of your mind!" Quickly he stood and pulled his parka on, storming out of the study. Behind him Hakoda called,

"You have to Sokka. It's your duty to your tribe. The arrangement has already been finalized. I am expecting you to make her a necklace and act like the gentleman I raised you as." Sokka scowled and walked out into the biting cold. Walking through the city he scuffed his feet as he walked into the market. Picking his way through the stalls he found the jewelry one. And older woman named Kaskae ran it. She had come from the Northern Tribe after the siege. She was very much like another grandmother to him and Katara. Smiling warmly at him she said,

"Hello Sokka. How can I help you today?" Sokka sighed deeply and huffed,

"I need a blank stone for a betrothal necklace. And the ribbon and knife please." The old woman's smile grew wider as she grabbed the supplies and said,

"Oh how exciting! Our prince finally betrothed! Here you go love. I can't wait to meet her. Good luck!" Sokka pocketed the supplies and walked away muttering,

"Yeah right. Good luck? I'm going to need it." He went towards the stables, needing a quiet place to think and work.

Appa lay in the middle of the large complex, under a large overhang that had been bent out of ice specifically for him munching on a pile of hay contentedly. Sokka smiled as he saw his old furry friend. He leaned against his warm side and he started thinking of a design for the necklace. Usually betrothal necklace carvings meant something; love, fertility, prosperity. Sokka wanted none of these things from Azula, but he tried to keep an open mind.

As he thought of the insignias of both their countries his eyes brightened and he started craving. He worked quickly and efficiently, knowing exactly how to hold the knife and exactly where to carve. When he was finally finished, almost an hour later he blew away the dust and rubbed the stone, pleased with how it came out. At that moment Aang and Katara walked in talking, and when they saw Sokka they came over as Aang said happily,

"Hey Sokka! Me and Katara are gonna go penguin sledding with some of the kids…..wanna come with us?" Sokka smiled and said,

"No thanks Aang. I've got a lot on my mind. I'll see you later." Aang shrugged and slipped his hand into Katara's and they left. He smiled at them and left the warmth of the stable and walked through the city until he left it through the Southern gate.

He went to a small rocky outcropping on the outskirts of the city where he and Katara used to play. He watched the city going about its normal day, thinking back to when it was just a handful of tents and a snow wall. A sound brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Katara settling herself next to him on the rocks. She gazed out over the city and said,

"It's amazing, isn't it? So, what's on your mind Sokka? Don't give me that look. Tell me, I know something is wrong." He sighed and observed his baby sister. She had grown so much during the last four years. Her face had lost its baby fat, leaving her with slim cheeks and a mature face. Her hair came down in two small braids across her chest and the rest of her hair fell in waves down her back. She had a new parka, similar to the one she had at the North Pole with heavy fur trimmed pants underneath. She smiled and looked at him expectantly. Sighing he said,

"Dad told me that him and Zuko made plans for a binding treaty; something that won't break between our nations. He told me that I have to marry Azula. I had to make her a necklace." He pulled it out of his pocket and dropped it into her waiting hands. She turned it over, observing the design. It looked like a swirl of fire, but in the Water Tribe insignia. Her eyes were sad as she said,

"I'm sorry Sokka. But you need to try and accept her. Eventually you might even l-" He jumped and growled,

"Don't you dare say that! Don't you even think it! It's not fair. Why should I have to give up my life for the good of the Tribe? Why aren't I allowed to find someone I want to love and marry? The only other women I have loved either decided that they didn't want me anymore or they turned into a celestial body!" He fell to his knees and rested his mittens in the powdery snow, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Katara came and kneeled by his shoulder, resting a gentle hand on his back. He looked up and she said softly,

"I'm sorry Sokka, really I am. But we all make sacrifices for the people we love. Just think of all the pain Yue must have been in, loving you but not being allowed to do anything about it." Sokka's eyes narrowed and he stood saying,

"It's not the same and you know it! We cared about each other. But this woman, Azula…..she's a monster." Katara's eyes were sad as she said,

"No, she isn't Sokka. She was just lost and so confused. After Zuko and I defeated her during the comet it was partially my idea to put her in that institution to help her. I, _we_, had no idea what we were doing to her at the time. When Aang and I went to the Fire Nation last year it was to help Azula. When I saw her…." Breaking off she looked down with more guilt in her eyes then Sokka had ever seen before continuing,

"Sokka, I've never felt guiltier about anything in my life. Zuko and I wanted to help her, and that place broke her in more ways then I could've ever imagined. When I looked inside her mind…I saw things I only thought happened in nightmares. They treated her worse than some people see animals." Sokka scoffed and snarked,

"Well maybe that's what she needed. Maybe that's what she deserved." Katara drew back as she exclaimed,

"Sokka! How could you say that? If Mom ever heard you say something like that she would be ashamed of you!" He looked away at the shame in her eyes as she continued,

"Please think about this before you make and rash decisions or say anything to her. That's all I'm saying." She smiled at him and wiped his eyes, and handed the necklace back to him.

Together they walked back to the city, going over bridges to get to the palace. Their city had been carved and formed by the water benders from the Northern Tribe, and was set up in a similar manner as the other city. The palace was in the center, with the surrounding buildings for civilians. There were no slums in the Water Tribe cities, because of the way their culture was. Though Sokka and Katara were Prince and Princess they didn't consider themselves better than anyone else in the Tribe.

As they walked the civilians bowed their heads to the royal siblings and the two also did in return. Though their city was larger than it had been it couldn't compare to the splendor of the Northern Tribe. Almost 40 water benders came when the Fire Nation had attacked it, and since then a few benders had been born but not many.

There were canals that criss-crossed through the city. Katara bent a bridge over one so that they could cross into the palace courtyard, where Master Pakku was observing a young water bender. Katara smiled smugly, happy that her duel with Pakku four years ago had paid off. Now he taught the young water benders here, boys _and_ girls, without complaint. Well _much_ complaint.

Together they walked inside the palace, looking for Aang. He had taken the kids penguin sledding by himself nearly an hour ago and they hadn't seen him since. As they pulled their parkas off and held them in their arms they heard a loud booming laugh that belonged to Hakoda coming from the living room. From where they were standing they could only see their father sipping tea and chuckling every so often. Then they heard another voice saying,

"-Yeah, so then a saber-toothed moose lion comes out of the bush and almost slices Sokka in half! I guess she thought him and Aang were messing with her cub or something. But Aang toughed it out like a man and kept her away from Snoozles. Not before her cub gave him a taste of karma though. Foo Foo Cuddly Poops. He named a saber tooth moose lion cub Foo Foo Cuddly Poops…..who does that? And then there was this one time where Katara got so mad at me that we had a mud fight, and I was a 'mud slug' and she earned the title of Madame Fussy Britches. I personally like Sugar Queen better, but whichever suits you is fine with me."

Katara and Sokka looked at each with wide smiled and ran into the living room. Toph Bei Fong was sitting on a couch wearing thick green robes with a brown fur trim. Her feet were propped up to revealing fur lined brown shoes. She sipped her tea as Hakoda smiled and laughed at her stories. The siblings ran at her, catching her in a double hug. As she tried to breathe she said,

"Hey Katara, Sokka. What's up?" Katara laughed and said happily,

"When did you get here Toph? It's been ages!" Toph leaned back in her chair, sipping her tea and said,

"Well, you know how my parents are totally rich right? My family owns a huge shipping company, and three of their ships were chartered to come down to the South Pole. I figured since I was going to take over the business someday I might as well learn how to run it. Oh, Snoozles, when I was coming down here I found these on my travels." She reached behind her and pulled out two objects that were covered in rust. Sokka took a moment to realize it but then he cried,

"Boomerang and Space Sword! I can't believe you found them! I looked everywhere." She smirked saying,

"Yeah, well it pays to see with your feet sometimes. You'll have to clean them off though." Sokka smiled widely, in an instantly better mood then before. Hakoda coughed and the mood tensed as he said,

"Sokka. Did you get done what you needed to?" Sokka's heart dropped out from his chest and he nodded stiffly saying,

"Yes, I made the necklace. When will they be getting here?" Hakoda looked at his son intensly for a moment before saying,

"Two or three days at the most. You shall be wed in the Spirit Oasis, underneath the full moon." Sokka ground his teeth and stormed out of the room, leaving them all staring after him. When he reached his room he threw the sword and boomerang on the ground and fell on his bed with his parka.

He sighed and got up, pulling his sword and boomerang close. He had missed them both. They were part of him, like an arm or leg. Being without them just felt wrong. Smiling he got up and went across the room to his shelves, which was full of little things he had picked up on his travels. A tasseled head band and fan from Kyoshi Island, a mask from the Fire Festival, an unopened bomb from the Northern Air Temple. Next to those was a small brown object. A fish, or a bear it didn't matter to him; it was one of the only things connecting him to Yue.

Underneath, on the next shelf down was a pipe and the hat he had worn during the case of Avatar Kyoshi, a bag from the Earth Kingdom, and a scrap of parchment with The Boulder's signature on it. The books and parchment he took from the spirit library were beside the ticket for the ferry into Ba Sing Se he never got to take. A hat from the party where he and Aang had been busboys, and after that a poster of Appa. A shard of crystal from underneath the palace was next to a Fire Nation hairpin and outfit from their disguises, as well as his 'Wang Fire' beard. And a small statue of The Painted Lady. He always looked at that one grudgingly. Katara had given it to him as a present so he couldn't get rid of it.

His sword's sheath leaned against the wall, empty, as well as the painting and White Lotus tile from Pian Dao. A small fluff of kola sheep fur, along with the dagger that Azula almost killed him with during the invasion. Then the guard's outfit from the Boiling Rock, a poster from the Ember Island Players production they saw. And next to that, in its own little spot was the thin green ribbon attached to a carving of a fan. It had been Suki's until she'd left him.

Slowly he turned and went to his window, staring at the nearly full moon.

Sighing he threw his parka back on, and walked out of the palace through the back entrance. Two water benders stood in front of a large stone door, guarding what lay behind it. He nodded to them, opening the door and walking through. The earthen walls had been raised up, forming steep cliffs which protected the area from the biting winds. In the center was a large lake, which spanned the entire length of the small valley. Two small paths were cut into the cliff face, which Sokka followed until he crossed a bridge that connected to a small island in the middle of the lake. A tree stood in front of a smaller pool, in full bloom. In the small pool were two fish; one white with a black spot, one black with a white spot. All Water Tribe members were aware of the true identities of the fish; the Moon and Ocean spirits. Tui and La, push and pull, yin and yang.

After the siege of the North Pole the Water Tribes had decided it would be best if they moved the spirits to a less known location. No other Nation knew they had been moved, and it was all for the spirits protection. They had warriors guarding the Oasis day and night to prevent what had happened to the Moon spirit from happening again.

It had become a tradition for Sokka to come to the Oasis on the nights on the full moon, and sit before the pool. Even though she wasn't around, he liked to think that Yue could hear what he said to her. This night was no exception. He sat pretzel style and looked at the fish circling each other as he said,

"Yue, I am so confused. I have to marry for the good of the Tribe, and I really don't want to. I guess this is what you felt like when I was at the North Pole, but we couldn't be together because of Hahn. I just don't know what to do." His eyes closed and his head dropped.

There was a stirring in the wind and he looked up to see the pool start glowing with a golden mist. His eyes widened as the mist lifted off the pool and took the form of a woman. Sokka's eyes filled with tears as he gazed up at her form. Slowly he reached for her, still not believing his eyes. Yue smiled gently at him from where she hovered. Sighing she came closer saying,

"Sokka, you have to do this. I know it's difficult now, but it will work out. You have to trust me." She shuddered and Sokka said,

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" She shook her head and said softly,

"It's time for me to leave. Goodbye Sokka." She disappeared and the mist dissolved back into the pool. He wiped his eyes and quickly walked back to the palace. He bypassed everyone, going straight to his room, laying down and looking out the skylight. After about twenty minutes his door opened and Katara was standing there, holding a tray. It had a steaming bowl on it and a few pieces of fruit. Smiling she came in saying,

"Hey. I thought you might be hungry. Toph's ship brought fresh fruit, and I snagged you some. And some stewed sea prunes. Your favorite." She added a bright smile, but Sokka just sighed and rolled so he wasn't facing her. Her smile faded and she walked to his desk, placing the tray down. As she looked up she caught sight of all the little things on the shelves and said,

"Wow. I can't believe you kept all this stuff. Man, the books from the spirit library? And the poster from that awful play? Wow. What is this….oh, Sokka. Why would you keep this?" He turned his head and saw her pick up the thin green ribbon. His eyes narrowed and he got up hissing,

"That's none of your business. Now put that back and get out." Katara visibly recoiled and her eyes grew sad. Immediately seeing what he did Sokka put his hand on his forehead and said softly,

"I'm so sorry Katara. I haven't been in the greatest mood today as you can imagine. And I just can't get rid of it." She looked sad and said,

"Sokka, it's been almost three years. You need to let go." He shook his head and took the bowl of stewed sea prunes from her, not able to resist any longer. Sighing she put the necklace back and said,

"There's another reason I came up here. Dad wants you to move to the East side of the palace. You and your…._fiancée_ will be living there. I came to help you move. Now, eat up and we'll get going." He scowled and said,

"Fine. Start putting the things in my bag. I'll eat." She smiled and did, packing away his belongings quickly and efficiently. When he was finished he grabbed his parka and the rest of his clothes. They walked to the east side quickly, and when they got there he hesitated for a moment before opening the double doors and walking inside. It was in essence a large house, with a living room, large bedroom and bathroom. Katara went into the bedroom, laying the bag on the bed as Sokka looked around at his new home. When she came out she smiled tentatively saying,

"Well, I'll see you in the morning. Night Sokka." She kissed his cheek and he nodded to her, walking into the bedroom. After he unpacked all of his things he sighed and pulled his tunic off, sliding under the covers of his fur lined bed. After about ten minutes he fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_So here's a revised and better (hopefully) version of chapter 3. Chapter 4 should get reposted tomorrow and most likely chapter five will go up on Wednesday._

* * *

Sokka was awoken the next morning by something, or someone jumping on his bed. He looked up through bleary eyes at Katara, who was shaking him and laughing as she disturbed his rest. She was already dressed and seemed completely ready for the terrible day ahead of them as she exclaimed loudly,

"Zuko's gonna be here soon! Our scouts saw their ship, and are escorting them here right now! C'mon Sokka! You can't just lounge in bed all day. Get dressed, and meet me and Toph in the kitchen." She smiled brightly and jumped off the bed, running out of the room. Sokka groaned and rolled over and out of bed. He stumbled into the bathroom and stripped, stepping into the already warm bathtub. Scrubbing himself he glanced out the window which faced the open sea and saw a faint plume of black smoke that was getting closer every second.

The water cleared his head and he was now dreading the arrival of the ships, and prayed to La that the currents would slow them down. Shivering from the cold he quickly dried and dressed in his dark blue pants, heavy parka and boots. He shoved the necklace in his pocket and walked to the kitchen. Toph and Katara were there, sipping tea and talking quietly. Sokka made a loud banging of getting his breakfast ready; he slapped the bowl down on the table, angrily slid the rice pot over, clanked the spoon against it. Katara pursed her lips at him but said nothing, while Toph rolled her eyes and said,

"Snoozles. None of us are happy about what you have to do. But I'm pretty sure that breaking your dad's nice kitchen appliances won't make things any easier. Trust me; I'm the queen of temper tantrums. They might feel awesome at the time, but after all is said and done you have probably do something you will live to regret. So just relax… please." Sokka heaved a sigh and said,

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to marry a psychopath." She just shook her head, and went back to the conversation she and Katara had been having before he came in. They lounged in the kitchen for almost twenty minutes, until Hakoda came in, dressed in his chief robes. He sighed at their relaxed state and said,

"C'mon you guys. We have to go or we will be late. Their ship is almost at the dock." Sokka stood stiffly. Katara stood slower than him and helped Toph slip an arm through hers as they walked out of the palace

Citizens lined their way as they walked to the docks. There were also many present at the landing site. They were cheering loudly as the Fire Nation royal family walked down the ramp of their ships. Zuko and Mai were first, Zuko helping his pregnant wife down the slope, followed by two guards.

In between two sets of guards was the most exotic looking woman Sokka had ever seen. Her dress was cut in a traditional Fire Nation style, with bold reds and a golden fur trim and cloak. The top of her hair was clipped up in a topknot held by a golden flame, and the rest of her hair fell down to her waist in a dark curtain. Dark gold eyes observed the assembled crowd underneath shapely black brows.

Sokka tried his best to contain his surprise. Azula was strikingly beautiful. She looked almost exactly the same as Sokka remembered her, except for her eyes. The dark gold orbs were flighty, and seemed to contain a dark secret. Never staying in one place for too long, they shifted from person to person with an astounding speed. Finally they came to rest on Sokka, and he met her steady gaze with his own.

Hakoda stood in front of the royal couple and bowed, and they bowed back. He then stepped aside and let Katara and Sokka stand and bow in front of the couple as well. After pleasantries that were mandatory were exchanged the siblings looked at each other and tackled Zuko in a combined hug. He laughed and hugged his friends back. He then straightened and he and Mai moved to the side. Azula came forward, and so did Sokka. The crowd seemed to be holding its breath, until Sokka dropped to one knee and pulled out the betrothal necklace. With a slightly trembling voice he said,

"Azula, will you marry me?" She said nothing, only narrowing her eyes slightly, but nodded curtly. He stood and went around her, waiting for her to pull her hair out of the way so he could tie the necklace around her neck. As his bare fingers lightly brushed her skin he felt a shot of warmth go up his arm. He stood by her side, and the newly engaged couple faced the crowd amid cheers and well wishings. The two royal families merged into one as they walked through the city together.

Sokka felt very odd walking next to Azula. When the royals finally reached the palace Hakoda said,

"Fire Lord and Lady I will show you to your chambers. Princess, yours are this way as well. Please, follow me." Zuko and Mai walked close to Hakoda, murmuring to themselves quietly. Azula stayed next to Sokka for a moment, and Katara, sensing the tension quickly departed, disappearing down a corridor. Azula started slowly behind her brother until Sokka said,

"Azula, wait a minute." He reached his hand out to grab her wrist but quickly thought better of it and pulled it away. She turned quickly, regarding him with her piercing eyes, and he gulped before continuing,

"I just thought we should talk." With a cold glare she sighed deeply and said,

"What is it?" He recoiled from the venom in her voice. Composing himself quickly he said,

"Look, I know that we haven't been the best of friends, or anything really, in the past, but I want to make this work." Her golden eyes narrowed dangerously and she scoffed,

"You're joking right? Marriage is an arrangement, and that is exactly what this is; an arrangement. No matter my personal afflictions with you or your family, I have a loyalty and duty to my country. And if you expect anything to come of this _marriage_," she sneered the word, as if it insulted her, "then you are even more foolish then I thought you were. Nothing will come of this…that I can promise you."

With that she held her chin high and walked down the hall after Zuko and Mai. Sokka stood there with a wide mouth. He knew she was brutal, but that was way beyond what he had been expecting. He shook his head and walked down the corridor to his left, walking in the direction of his new suite. From the inside of the room across the hall from his he heard a high pitched scream and a sob, so without thinking he drew his sword and burst through the door. He was struck by the scene he found.

Aang was on the ground, one knee propped up with a bright blue ribbon with a pale yellow stone attached to it in his hand. Katara was clutching her hands to her chest, with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She looked at Sokka and ran to him, jumping into his arms with a hug and saying,

"Aang proposed to me! And I said yes! We're engaged Sokka! Aren't you excited?" Sokka smiled and said with genuine happiness,

"Yes, of course I am Katara. Why don't you go and ask dad if we can make the wedding a double? I mean the whole gang is here, right? Congratulations." Katara was absolutely glowing as she grabbed Aang's hand and dragged him out the door. Sokka shook his head at the two. They were so in love, and the proposal had been a long time coming. Sighing he walked into his room, and thought,

_Well, at least__some__good will come out of this stupid wedding after all._

He slipped off his shoes, parka, and shirt. He walked into the washroom with only his trousers on, and studied himself in the full length ice mirror. His chest and abdomen had filled out, giving him the body of the warrior he had so desperately wanted to be three years ago. His hip bones formed the slanted V that only helped accentuate his masculinity. On his right hip bone was a small indigo curved line with a dot under it. It was the mark of the wise; the mark he earned when they had all gone rock dodging with Bato. On his right bicep were two indigo bands. His father insisted he get them; they were the mark of the chief, and even though he wasn't the chief yet Hakoda wanted his son to start thinking about his future.

He flexed lightly and smiled at his reflection. He went into the bedroom, and dove under the covers, trying very hard not to think that in two days he would have to share this bed with someone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey all here's the last chapter that was revised and reposted. Everything after this will be new material. And to the anon review from someone named john; no to my knowledge this hasn't been reposted anywhere else online (at least not with my okay) and this is the original story that I've decided to revamp and repost. Hope that answered your question._

* * *

When Sokka woke the next morning it was by a servant boy shaking him. He was about ten, named Kesuk. He was an original member of the Southern Tribe and Sokka had taken a certain fondness to him. He squeaked out,

"Prince Sokka, your bath has been drawn and your father wishes for your presence in the Eastern Ballroom as soon as you finish, sir." Sokka smiled and said,

"Kesuk. How long have we known each other? Please just call me Sokka." The young boy smiled and bowed quickly, walking from the room. Sokka threw himself out of bed and into the washroom, stripping quickly. As he washed his body he thought about what was happening that day. Tomorrow he and Azula would be getting married. If someone had told him four years ago that he would marry the princess of the Fire Nation he would've told them that they were completely crazy. Now he was just confused by the whole thing.

He walked out of the bathroom, just a towel wrapped around his waist. Today Aang and Katara's engagement would be announced and they would be getting married along with he and Azula the following night. He grew queasy at the thought of the wedding.

Walking out of his room he went straight to the Eastern ballroom. Zuko, his father and Aang were all sitting on cushions in front of a table, eating and talking. Sokka sat next to Aang, who was playing with Momo, and helped himself to some tea as his father said,

"Ah, Sokka you've finally decided to join us. Please, have some breakfast." A servant brought over a tray laden with fruits and pastries. Sokka took a danish and took a bite. Talking around the food he said,

"Where are the girls?" Aang looked away from Momo saying,

"Mai and Toph are still sleeping, and Katara is out getting fitted for her dress with Azula. We can't see them until the wedding you know, tradition." Sokka nodded and Hakoda said,

"Sokka you need a set of formal armor for the ceremony. Go down to the market. Nilak will take care of you. He's one of the finest craftsmen in the tribe." Sokka nodded and scowled to himself, letting himself be led out of the palace with Zuko and Aang as they walked to the market.

As they meandered through the city Zuko looked all around them as he asked,

"Why don't you have any guards? I'd never leave the palace without them." Rolling his eyes Sokka laughed and explained,

"Because the Water Tribes aren't like the Fire Nation. We don't really have crime. Living down here in this environment we all need each other to survive. Even though I'm technically a prince I don't think I'm any better than the other people who live here." As they walked into the shop the older man, Nilak, stopped what he was doing to bow to the three younger men before saying,

"How can I help you my prince?" Sokka sighed and said,

"Please Nilak, you know that isn't necessary. I'm sure you've heard by now that I'm engaged to the Fire Nation princess and that we're getting married tomorrow night. Well I need a set of ceremonial armor for it." The craftsmen nodded and gestured to a raised platform in the middle of the floor saying,

"If you would just step up here sir I'll take some measurements and then get straight to work." Sokka nodded and stepped up, holding out his arms and legs when needed. As Nilak made notes of the numbers in his book he said,

"I'll have someone send the armor to your rooms as soon as it is finished." Sokka nodded and laid a handful of gold coins on the counter for him as the trio left the shop.

They meandered back to the palace, stopping to chat to other people and buying odds and ends from the market. Zuko saw a set of silver and blue throwing knives that he bought for Mai. As he was having them wrapped Sokka raised an eyebrow and inquired,

"You let Mai throw knives when she's pregnant?" Zuko laughed and took the package from the seller and said,

"I don't _let_ Mai do anything. She's my wife, not my pet. If I ever tried telling her what she was and wasn't allowed to do she'd probably geld me. I like knowing that she can protect herself and our child if I'm not there to. I encourage her to practice with her knives and other weapons when she isn't doing political stuff." Sokka shrugged and walked alongside the two as they walked back into the palace.

Toph and Mai were sitting in one of the living rooms, chatting quietly with one another as the men walked in. Zuko went over to his wife and handed her the package, watching as her eyes lit up in delight at the new weapons he presented her.

She picked one knife up out of the plush velvet and twirled it around her finger experimentally for a moment before launching it across the room where it buried itself at least two inches deep in the ice wall. Smiling she got up and touched Zuko's cheek lightly before going to retrieve the weapon.

Sokka watched their exchange with jealousy. Before this engagement he hoped he could have a wife with whom he communicated with so easily, not even needing words to express their emotions. With Azula he knew every conversation they had would be like pulling teeth. Sighing he ran a hand through the bottom of his hair and said,

"Yeah, so I'm just gonna go to my room. I'll see everyone later." Zuko and Mai were in their own little world, as was Aang but Toph brought her feet off the table and said,

"Hey wait up Snoozles. I need someone to help me to my room. My feet can't see anything through these shoes." He rolled his eyes but wound an arm through hers and walked with her down the corridor.

As they shuffled along she said quietly,

"You got really quiet back in there. C'mon Sokka you can talk to me." He sighed and walked them to a bench where he plopped down and started angrily,

"It just makes me so mad! Everyone else in our little group got their happy ending. Zuko and Mai, my sister and Aang, even you! You love being able to travel the world and do whatever you want! How is it that I got stuck with the guilt trippy 'do it for the good of the tribe' thing when everyone else gets to go off and do what makes them happy!? It isn't fair and I hate it. But at that time I know I can't say no. I'd be letting everyone down. And I can't do that." Toph sighed and her gray eyes looked at him blankly as she started,

"Look Sokka. At the end of the day yes, you are getting a deal from the bad end of an ostrich horse. But there's nothing you can do about it. You've just got to buck up and deal with what you've been given to work with. That's what I'm doing." Looking at her with a confused face he asked,

"What are you talking about Toph? What do you have to 'buck up and deal with'?" Blinking slowly she looked down and said quietly,

"My parents are making an arranged marriage for me once I turn seventeen. And there's nothing I can do to stop them. They threatened to have my chi blocked if I resist or try running away again." Looking astonished at her confession Sokka exclaimed,

"They can't do that! They would try to take your bending away!? That's so awful! Why don't you just leave in the middle of the night or something like last time?" Toph shrugged and picked her fingernails as she replied,

"I have a guard with me at all times of the day and night when I'm home. If I'm not home by a certain day when I leave on a trip like this they'll stop shipping to wherever I am. And there aren't many trade companies who'll ship to the South Pole on the schedule that we do. You guys would suffer and I can't let that happen. It's my duty to go through with the marriage when it comes time, just like it's your duty now. I'm the girl here, so stop being such a crybaby and man up." Sokka sighed and said quietly,

"Spirits our lives suck. Why did we get the short end of the stick?" She shrugged and they sat still for a moment before she punched him in the arm threatening,

"If you ever tell anyone what I just said I'll make you regret it." He winced and rubbed his arm before standing and helping her up as well. They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached her room.

After they said goodnight Sokka went to his own suite to get ready for bed. He fell on his couch, laying on his side as he stared into the flickering flames. The sun was dipping below the horizon and he vaguely heard and felt his stomach growl but didn't acknowledge it.

He heard a timid knock on the door and watched listlessly as it opened to reveal Katara with a try of food in the doorway. Sighing at his appearance she walked in and placed her tray on the table and sat next to him on the couch.

Looking him over she joked,

"Guess you're not ready for tomorrow?" He sat up and glared at her before grabbing the cup of tea. Taking off the cover and smelling it he smiled and said,

"General Iroh is here, isn't he? No one makes tea like him." Katara smiled and nodded saying,

"Of course he's here. Zuko doesn't go anywhere without him, you know that." Sokka observed his sister as he drank and ate. Her eyes seemed brighter than usual and she kept touching the stone of her new necklace like she was afraid it would disappear. Slurping some rice he said,

"How about you? Are you ready to finally marry Aang?" She smiled widely and nodded replying quietly,

"Yes. I have been for a long time. I'm really happy Sokka." He looked at the complete joy on his sister's face and found that his sour mood was diminishing in the presence of her radiating happiness. He slung an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple lovingly before whispering,

"Good night Katara. I'll you tomorrow." Nodding she stood and said quietly,

"Try and get some sleep. It's gonna be a big day for all of us." She left and Sokka finished his food quickly, barely tasting it. After it was done he walked out onto his balcony, staring at the moon for most of the night until it was low in the sky and dawn was breaking over the arctic horizon.

Finally, as the first rays of sunshine pierced his windows, he managed to find a fitful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey all. Sorry this one took a few days longer then I promised, but it's got a lot of stuff in it. So here's chapter 5._

* * *

The wedding was scheduled for moonrise, so Sokka didn't technically have to be awake before noon, though Aang and Zuko seemed hell-bent on making this the worst day of his life. It seemed like only a minute had passed since he closed his eyes that Aang was shaking him awake. The young Avatar was wearing a light blue parka with the Air Nomad design on it as he bounced around the room saying happily,

"C'mon Sokka! We're getting married today! Get up, look alive!" Sokka grumbled and threw the covers over his head. Zuko helped Aang pull the furs down off the bed saying,

"Sokka, your father informed me that before Water Tribe weddings it is customary to go on a hunt for a pelt to present to your new wife. I'll not have my sister miss out on the traditions of her new home. So let's go." Glaring at the Fire Lord he sat up and was surprised to see Zuko wearing a traditional blue parka and pants. Seeing his friends shock Zuko laughed and said,

"Oh your father saw my red one and asked if I was planning on being the bait for today's hunt. But really, look alive. We'll be in the front hall with the others." Aang air-scootered out of the room with Zuko following on foot. Sokka scowled and slid out of bed, pulled on his undershirt and wrist wraps.

After lacing his boots he reached for his boomerang and strapped his knife to his thigh. Carrying his parka he walked down the corridor to the front entranceway. There were seven or eight men there, casually talking and readying their weapons along with his father and Bato. Hakoda walked over to his son and clapped him on the shoulder saying,

"I was thinking we head southeast. The pelt from a polar leopard is something that even Azula would appreciate." Sokka huffed as they walked outside muttering,

"Yeah, don't bet on that." Some hunters were making themselves comfortable on their sleds while others were climbing on their camels and yaks. Sokka was driving a sled with Zuko and Aang sitting behind him, while his father led the hunt on his own team. Sokka's sour mood slowly disappeared as they left the city behind. Though he loved the way they were rebuilding after the war sometimes he felt like he was suffocating in the big new city.

It was a nice change getting away from all the hustle and the crowdedness every now and then. The hunting ground they used since he was a boy was about an hour away by sled. It was a flat rocky plain with cliffs and outcroppings that were perfect for the leopards to hide in.

As they slid to a stop Sokka looked up at the rocks with a gleam in his eyes. He would get a leopard pelt if it killed him. He was too young for the last hunt his father went on before he and the others left for the war.

The leopards were hardy and vicious and very tough to kill. They had reinforced bone plates along the back of their necks and spines and along their bellies. Their skin was extremely thick and almost impossible to pierce. Only three men in the past fifty years had killed one unassisted. They usually required a team of men and dogs to bring down.

As they dismounted their sleds and animals Zuko looked up at the rocky cliffs and said,

"Uh we're going up there?" Sokka laughed and replied,

"What, did you expect the leopards to come down and ask us to kill them? _This_ is real hunting Zuko. Not that fake stuff nobles do in the Fire Nation." The firebender opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Hakoda calling everyone over to him. Crouched in the snow he said,

"Men, we're in luck. Looks like there's only one leopard in these rocks. And from the size and depth of these prints I'd say it's one of the biggest males I've ever hunted. We'll split into groups of four and find this leopard." The men cheered and split into their groups as Sokka, Hakoda, Zuko and Aang all went together.

As they climbed up the slopes Aang kept trying to talk and chatter while Sokka and Hakoda kept trying to get him to be quiet. Sokka pulled ahead while Hakoda was trying to enlighten Zuko on the finer points of how a using bone weapon was more effective then metal weapons. Eyes narrowing he crouched and looked at the paw prints in the fine powdery snow.

Pulling his knife out of its sheath he followed the prints to a small entrance to a cave in the mountain. He kept his knife at the ready until his eyes adjusted to the light and he saw what was in the cave.

His father had been wrong. It wasn't a large male, it was a female who had given birth and then died. Poking his head out of the cave he called out to his father and his friends. The other three men crouched into the cave and Hakoda sighed as he looked at the body. Walking over he examined the body, crouching by her head and lifting her eye-lids.

Sokka looked at the body, disappointed that they wouldn't be able to take her pelt. She was magnificent, one of the largest leopards he had ever seen, and her coat was beautiful. Pure snow white except where it was dappled with a black and gray They heard a soft mewling sound coming from behind the body and Sokka went to investigate and upon seeing the lump of dark gray fur he smiled. It was the cub, maybe two days old at the most.

Its eyes were still shut and it mewled pitifully as it lipped its mother's stomach for milk. Sokka felt his eyes soften as he knelt and scooped it up, turning to Zuko and asking,

"Do you think your sister will like this little lady as her bride gift?" Zuko looked at the little cat and shrugged saying,

"Why can't you just take the pelt from its mother?" Hakoda answered as he stood saying,

"We won't take her pelt as the bride gift. There's no honor in taking a pelt from an already dead animal and seeking credit for the kill. We'll take her hide, the plates and her teeth for weapons and armor but her pelt will never be used. I'll get Bato and his men to come up and skin her and then we'll leave for the city. I'm sure the little one will make a docile pet since she's so young." Sokka nodded and put the cub into his parka to keep her shielded from the cold as they made their slow descent from the mountain.

Once they were back on solid ground the young Water Tribe warrior walked over to where the camels were tethered. Pulling a small bowl out of his pack he crouched by the lead female and squirted milk from her udder into it. Calling Aang over he said,

"Could you go and find me a rag? We need to get some milk in her. La only knows how long it's been since she's eaten anything." The airbender nodded and Zuko came over to sit next to Sokka on the sled. The other man was dipping his fingers in the milk and letting the cub suckle on them. Watching him Zuko raised an eyebrow and said,

"How in the world do you know how to do this? It doesn't really seem like your kind of thing." Continuing to feed her Sokka shrugged saying,

"After the war when the Northern Tribe helped us rebuild they brought a lot of livestock down with them. A few of the camels were pregnant on the journey down, but it was too stressful for them. Three of them died after giving birth and only two of them lived. Me and dad had to milk the cows to feed the three calves without mothers. Only one of them died but we think he got sick or something. That's why Lalia is my favorite one, aren't you, my pretty girl?" The cow he milked turned and lowed at him gently before returning to her cud.

Sokka pat her side good naturedly as Aang returned with the rag. Pulling his parka open more so that the cub could poke her head out and accept the rag soaked through with camel milk. As she suckled she made happy little growls in the back of her throat. Aang smiled at her and rubbed her head asking,

"So what're you going to name her Sokka?" Sokka continued feeding her as he said,

"Well she's for Azula, so I really don't have a choice." Zuko laughed and said,

"You're giving my sister a kitten for her bride gift? I'm actually speechless Sokka." Scowling Sokka retorted,

"She's not a 'kitten' she's a polar leopard cub who will be as big as her mother one day. She'll be the first leopard to ever be tamed by the Water Tribe. She'll be a loyal companion to us for the rest of her life." Zuko held up his hands to placate the warrior, but before he could get a word in the rest of them man started towards them with the parts they'd taken from the mother. Hakoda looked at the cub and smiled before saying,

"Sokka you can't drive with her in your parka. You'll ride with me and Bato will drive with Aang and Zuko." Sokka nodded and climbed on to the sled behind his father. Now that she had eaten a decent meal the cub was squirming to get comfortable under Sokka's parka so she could get some sleep. He peaked down and watched her yawn, her little rough tongue curling at the tip, before she fell asleep.

The trip back to the city was fast and quiet and when they reached it Sokka took walked to his room with Zuko and Aang. As they walked down the hall he turned to the airbender saying,

"Can you bend me a little pen for her? I don't think she'll go anywhere, but I don't wanna chance anything." Aang nodded and once they reached Sokka's rooms he bent a little wall around a small area of the room tall enough so that she couldn't get out and roam around the room. Placing the sleeping cub on his bed he made a little nest on the ground before placing her inside.

She mewled softly at him before snuggling into the nest made of his old shirts. He figured letting her sleep on them would help acclimate her to his scent. He bent down to rub her head softly before turning to his desk which had the new armor resting on it. Nilak had outdone himself. It was a beautifully crafted set, with a snow white fur trim and silver filigree lining the edges.

With his wrist wraps and shin guarded boots he looked impressive. Slinging his sword onto his back he paused to look at himself in the mirror. He looked like the warrior he'd always want to be, but this wasn't how he expected it, on his wedding night no less.

Aang and Zuko had left to go to their own rooms and get ready for the wedding. Aang and Sokka would be waiting at the Oasis with the elders, and Zuko would be escorting Mai and Azula. Aang was waiting for him near the back entrance wearing his traditional airbender robes and Zuko was wearing his Fire Lord ensemble. Sokka smirked at Zuko, who was vigorously rubbing his arms through the thin silk and laughed,

"You wish you still had dad's parka now, don't you?" The firebender glared and stated,

"These robes weren't designed with sub-zero temperatures in mind, sorry." Sokka smiled and shrugged before turning and saying,

"Well don't worry. It'll warm up in the Oasis. C'mon Aang. Gran-Gran will kill me if we're late." His grandmother, Pakku, and General Iroh were all standing on the island, talking quietly and waiting. Gran-Gran was fiddling with Pakku's parka, making sure it was straight, while Iroh stroked his beard absently and looked at the Koi fish circling each other in the pond.

Sighing Sokka looked at Aang and said,

"Well this is it I guess. Let's do it." They both turned with the elders and looked at the door as the procession moved through it and towards them. Hakoda came first, escorting Katara on his arm and Sokka almost wanted to cry. His sister had never looked happier or more beautiful in her whole life. Her hair looked similar to when it had in the Fire Nation, the top part pulled into a bun at the back of her head with the rest falling behind her. Her dress was light blue with a fur trimmed collar and bottom. A dark blue belt shaped the dress with a decorative purple trim. Fur tails adorned her shoulders and the bottom of the dress.

Her eyes were shining as she gazed at Aang, who was wearing an equally huge smile. Hakoda brought Katara to Aang and placed her hand in his, signifying his blessing for the marriage. Mai and Toph followed after them and finally Zuko with Azula.

Sokka should have known better by now, but he was still shocked by her beauty. Her jet black hair was parted down the middle with small braids connecting to the rest of her hair which was all twined together in one large braid down her back. Blue and silver beads were strung through the braids, catching the light whenever she moved.

Her dress was cut in the traditional Fire Nation style but was dyed in Water Tribe colors. Where Katara's dress was light blue Azula's was a rich royal purple with a gold fur trim. A red and gold sash cinched around her waist to hold the dress shut and one end draped over her shoulder decoratively.

She was stunningly beautiful, even with the composed and calculated look on her face. Zuko came to Sokka and placed their hands together. Again Sokka had to resist the urge to shiver at the warmth of her hand. It must've been a firebender thing.

The two couples knelt before the elders of their respective nations. Pakku and Hakoda stood in front of Aang and Katara while Gran-Gran and Iroh stood in front of Sokka and Azula. Each of the elders dipped their fingers into a bowl of blue paint and drew the Water Tribe insignia on their foreheads as they said in unison,

"The spirits of the Ocean and the Moon bear witness to these unions and accept a new daughter and son to the Water Tribe. In the sight of spirits and men we hereby seal these souls together as one for eternity. Look upon each other and say the words." As they finished their symbols the couples stood and turned to each other. Sokka and Aang started their vows,

"As my wife you will want for nothing. I will give you a roof for shelter, food for sustenance, and my love for your heart." Katara and Azula continued,

"As my husband you will want for nothing. I will keep your home and hearth warm, give you children, and you will have my love for your heart." They clasped hands with their new partners as one of the elders twined a ribbon around them. Blue and gold eyes locked on one another as they all said,

"May the spirits of Water, Earth, Fire and Air hear my words and bear witness to this vow. I am his and he is mine, from this day until the end of my days." Aang and Katara kissed after their vows while Sokka and Azula simply looked at each other with resigned eyes.

The feast afterwards was a quiet affair. Gran-Gran and the other women had prepared a delicious spread filled with both Water Tribe and Fire Nation delicacies. Azula was quiet as she ate a small plate of rice, komodo chicken and a seaweed salad. Sokka was stuffing his face with stewed sea prunes.

Lifting her lip in disgust she said,

"Do you think you could show a little bit more composure and few manners at our _wedding_ feast for Agni's sake?" He rolled his eyes at her and continued eating, although at a slower and much more 'composed' then he had before.

After the feast was over it was a Water Tribe tradition to 'wall in' the couple into their home. The palace rooms weren't exactly able to be walled in, but the group still went through the process of shoving the newlyweds through the door and into their rooms. Once inside Sokka and Azula looked at one another before she walked into the bedroom alone. He heard rustling around and then a sigh as she called out his name.

He walked into the bedroom and was surprised to see her cradling the leopard in her arms. Lifting an eyebrow she questioned,

"I know that I'm new here and everything, but I was under the impression that polar leopards were vicious and untamable. Why do we have one in our bedroom?" Sokka stared for a moment longer before replying,

"Okay first of all we found her on the hunt, her mother had died after giving birth. Secondly, how in the world do you know what polar leopards even are?" She rolled her eyes as she rubbed the cub's ears saying,

"A month ago I found out I was moving across the world and marrying into a brand new culture. You think I didn't do my research?" Sokka shrugged and said,

"Well she's yours. She doesn't have a name yet." Looking down at the leopard Azula thought for a moment before saying,

"I think I'll name her Ren." Sokka nodded and left the room, going out to the living room and pulling his armor off. As he hung it up he heard little clanks coming from the bedroom and figured that Azula was taking her hair out.

Flopping on the couch wearing only his loose tunic and pants he closed his eyes as he rested his head on the back of the couch. Hearing footsteps he opened his eyes to see Azula standing in front of him. Her hair was let out of its braid, falling in loose waves to her waist. She was wearing a blue robe with a purple sash holding it closed. The robe drooped over one of her shoulders and Sokka felt his mouth dry as he unintentionally trained his gaze on it. She scowled at him before saying haughtily,

"Look, I know this isn't an ideal arrangement for either of us, but I'll spell this out nice and slow for you. We're married now. That means that whether or not you like or love me I will give you children. You will come and lie with me every night until I conceive. After such time you will not touch me again until nine months after the first child is born when we will try again. 'An heir and a spare' is the expression we use in the Fire Nation. Do you understand?" Sokka took a moment to process before he exclaimed,

"Are you kidding me? '_An heir and a spare_'? That's got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard. And oh spirits no! I will not have sex with you!" Azula's eyes narrowed dangerously as she pulled the sash on her robe and allowed it to pool at her feet.

Sokka raised his hand to his eyes and looked away from her naked body. There was no denying her physical attractiveness, but he would not bend his answer for her. Seeing his obvious discomfort she smirked and said,

"What's wrong Sokka? Am I not pretty enough for you? I'll admit that it isn't much, especially with the scars, but my mentors always told me that I've got good hips" She slithered closer to him and purred,

"Come on Sokka. We're married now, it's okay. It's not like I'm not willing." Sokka shoved her away and threw the blanket from the couch at her as he stood and growled,

"_No_. I said no. you're not willing okay? You don't want it and neither do I and, okay? And if we did go through with this it would be the same thing as rape, and I'm not a rapist." Rolling her eyes she bent and wrapped herself in her robe saying,

"You're pathetic. It doesn't matter if you and I want it. We're pawns in a much bigger picture and there's nothing we can do about it. And if you don't get me pregnant soon then the old crones around here are going to have a lot more to talk about then the weather." She turned and stalked back into the bedroom. Sokka looked at the ceiling and shook his head wondering how his life could possibly get any worse.

As he walked into the room he saw Azula curled up on her side of the bed with Ren snuggled beside her sleeping peacefully. As he slid under the covers she said without opening her eyes,

"If you touch me I will not hesitate to break you hands." He shook his head and blew out the candle on the side of the bed before falling asleep.

* * *

_So some notes at the end for you guys. _

_Polar leopards are something I thought would be cool. They're kinda like really big snow leopards and they can get as tall as a person at the shoulder. Also, this should be obvious, but idk people are weird, so please don't go out into the wild and take a baby animal and try to raise it as a pet. Bad idea_. _And Ren is the Japanese word for 'lotus'_

_I made up the wedding vows on my own, though the part with the ribbon is reminiscent of a hand fasting ceremony._

_Please review and tell me what you thought and I'll get chapter 6 up soon._


End file.
